Core 1 Summary/Abstract The Nano Characterization and Nano Fabrication research core will provided advanced characterization and synthesis support for the projects within the CCNE-TD. The core consists of the Stanford Nano Shared Facilities (SNSF) which is comprised of the Stanford Nanocharacterization Laboratory (SNL) and the Stanford Nano Center (SNC) offering resources for the analysis and fabrication of nanostructures and their interactions with biological materials. The SNL and SNC host advanced characterization and fabrication equipment as well as a sophisticated staff of experts able to train and support users in the operation of this equipment. These facilities include a FEI Titan 300-80kV environmental transmission electron microscope (TEM), a high resolution FEI Magellan scanning electron microscope (SEM), a FEI Helios dual beam focused ion beam/scanning electron microscope with cryogenic capabilities (FIB/SEM) and a JEOL JBX-6300 electron beam lithography system (E- Beam) among many others. The Nano Characterization and Nano Fabrication core will utilize these facilities and their expertise in the characterization of nanostructures and their interactions with biological materials to support the research goals of all the projects associated with the CCNE-TD. This support will include the use of a liquid cell TEM sample holder to characterize the nanobubbles being generated as ultrasound and photoacoustic contrast agents in project 4. We will also be using the advanced cryo capabilities of the Helios dual beam to prepare biological TEM samples of the highest quality to locate the self-assembling nanoparticles being developed in project 1 inside of cells. The Nano Characterization and Nano Fabrication core will provide expert support to all of the projects in the CCNE-TD as well as the other CCNEs that may need advanced characterization or fabrication support.